Ichino Nanasuke
Ichino Nanasuke (一乃 七助) is a character that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He's the previous captain of the second team of Raimon before the members quit, but he is now a member and a midfielder for the first Raimon team. He is close friends with Aoyama Shunsuke. In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, he is a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A calm boy with a strong sense of responsiblity who supports the team as a strategist."'' Appearance He has short gray with two red locks at the sides, and blue eyes which don't seem to have pupils in them.﻿ He is shown to be taller than his friend, Aoyama Shunsuke. He used to wear the Raimon second team uniform with a green captain's band before the members quit, he now wears the Raimon first team uniform. His hair has some similarity as Yagami Reina and Shuu's hairstyle, the only difference is the color of their hair. His eyeshape is similar to Beta's. Personality Ichino Nanasuke is known being the captain of Raimon's second team and being the dependable leader for it. He has shown leadership skills when the first team had a practice match against the second team. This showed he was also a responsible person, along with him having second thoughts of leaving the Raimon team when Kuro no Kishidan beaten them. Though, Ichino still ended up leaving the team, since he was the only one who was left in the second team, and even his best friend—Aoyama, said to him that there was nothing left to do but also leave since the second team was really done for. But his responsible characteristic is shown again when some kids said they won’t join the Raimon first team because it was weak, Ichino was shown to be frustrated along with Aoyama that the kids didn’t know anything about the situation of the soccer team at all because of Fifth Sector’s doings. After some thoughts, he tapped Aoyama’s back when he was going to the match of Raimon against Teikoku, hoping that Raimon wins. When they were watching the match, it was obvious that Ichino showed frustration, which means that he really cares for the Raimon team. The next day, Shindou sees Ichino and Aoyama playing. This just also goes to show how Ichino loves soccer and playing it too. Before the match against Kaiou, him and Aoyama finally returned to Raimon, with the resolve of helping Raimon again, this resolve can be seen again at the match of Raimon in the finals against Dragonlink. Though, there are lots of moments shows Ichino being discouraged since he hasn’t played that much in matches, and stays as a reserve. He talks to Amagi and Aoyama that practically only the best players and keshin users in the team are the only ones who play in matches, though this personality doesn’t last too much when Someoka advices him, Aoyama and Amagi that keshins aren’t everything and that each players has their own unique style. In the Chrono Stone series, Ichino is shown to have voluntarily switch with the injured players against Protocol Omega 2.0, but since he also got injured badly, he was discouraged again, and also ended up being brainwashed just like the other members of Raimon into quitting the team. His personality after being brainwashed has drastically changed, since he said that just ‘thinking’ about soccer made his blood boil. Though, after the Raimon team finally defeated Protocol Omega 2.0, Ichino along with all the rest of the members returned to normal, and Ichino agreed to train again and play soccer with Raimon. Plot (GO) After his team gets beaten by Tsurugi really badly, he quits the Raimon team and says his goodbye to the Raimon's first team captain Shindou, openly stating that the soccer club is over. Even though he quit, he still cares about the soccer club, saying to Aoyama that he doesn't want it to be out of their hands. Later, he and Aoyama come across the soccer club sign-in sheet on one of the bulletboards. Aoyama asks him if he's worrying about it. Ichino replies with a no. Soon after this, a couple of students walk up to the bulletboard. One says that they heard that the soccer team was beat by one new student, and the other was going to join the soccer club at first, but said that "joining a soccer team like that" wouldn't look good on his student report. Ichino and Aoyama overhear this conversation, disgusted. Ichino retorts, "They don't even know anything about Fifth Sector...!" Later, he and Aoyama has been watching Raimon's matches, one example is in episode 15; they both went to watch Raimon's match against Teikoku. In Episode 18, he and Aoyama were shown to be watching Raimon's practice session. When Shindou notices them, they quickly leave. The two are again seen playing soccer on the field. When he realizes that Shindou was watching them practice, Shindou comes down to the field to talk with them about Raimon's soccer club. He was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon, not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. At first both of them were not sure when they passed by Raimon. But after some thinking when they went home, with his friend; Aoyama, he decides to play for Raimon in Episode 19 against Kaiou, to which most of the Raimon members were not sure, but Shindou agreed to allow them to join. In Episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering for Raimon. They commented when Endou chosed Tenma as the goalkeeper and they learned that Endou did it so that Tenma's keshin can be released. In the end, Raimon won. In Episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. In Episode 35, he comments on Aoyama's skills that ever since they joined Raimon again, he along with Aoyama has trained harder to cope up with the others and was happy for Aoyama being able to play in the match against Genei Gakuen. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital. He was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back and he was also happy when the rest of the second team return. He and Aoyama returned to the second team temporary for a match against the first Team. Because of Tenma not being able to command the team easily, while Ichino is able to control the second team much better, Raimon's first team is having a hard time against the second team. He was able to predict what the other team will do easily in which the second team had the large advantage. In Episode 44, he and Aoyama replaced Hamano Kaiji and Hayami Tsurumasa and use Britannia Cross to pass Bannin no Tou Rook W to which shocked Yamato since they used only a hissatsu to pass through a keshin. Then, he passed to Nishiki, who scored the third goal with Denrai Hontou. He also played for the first time in an official match. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4 and won the Holy Road. In Episode 45, he was seen training with the rest of the team. When Shindou came back, he along with the team were happy and ran towards Shindou. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, he was seen with Kirino in the library, reading a book. He didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Tenma. ]] In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he, Aoyama and Hamano wanted to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 due to the injuries of Hayami, Kariya and Hikaru. He replaced Hikaru in the match. When he picked up the ball, Ichino got immediately hurt by Einamu. After the match, Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Ichino quit the team like the others who weren't protected from being brainwashed by the Sphere Device. In Episode 18, he reappeared along with the other members who were brainwashed. He was surprised when Shindou used his Mixi Trans. In the afternoon, Ichino was seen wearing his casual clothes. He was seen playing a soccer battle against some teenager with Aoyama, Hamano, Hayami and Kurama. He was seen stealing the ball. In Episode 39, he was teleported to El Dorado's head quarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 01 . Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Both him and Aoyama Shunsuke came with the bus and later was gassed with sleeping gas. Later during the match started. Throughout the whole match against Unlimited Shining, Ancient Dark and the match against Team Zero, both Ichino and Aoyama were benched. In the Unlimited Shining match after Hakuryuu used his White Hurricane, Ichino commented that it was a shoot in a shoot because White Hurricane stopped Death Drop. After the match, Ichino and Aoyama couldn't believe that Raimok lost without making a point. Later, Ichino and Aoyama trained with Sangoku. In the Zero match when Aoi fell, Ichino and Aoyama saved her from falling. When Endou wanted to use God Hand V, Ichino thought that he wanted to use Majin The Hand but Aoyama said that he was wrong. At the end of the match, he was seen bringing drinks to the Raimon members. Game appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 126 *'TP': 175 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Technique': 119 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 93 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 90 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 95 *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 54 *'Technique': 124 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 88 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Air Bullet' *'SK Assist!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'DF Shinkuuma' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Technique Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Britannia Cross' *'OF Fuujin no Mai' *'OF White Blade' *'DF Air Bullet' Trivia *He has the least record of fighting as a member of Raimon (GO). He only fought against Dragonlink along with Aoyama Shunsuke as substitute players for Hayami Tsurumasa and Hamano Kaiji. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:El Dorado Team 01